Desires of the Heart
by Little-Miss-Ipswich
Summary: "I'll be your friend, but I can't be anything more until you figure out what you want."
1. Prologue

_**No one really knows how The Power came to be.  
Not even the book of Damnation recorded its beginning.  
But those who mastered it have always been hunted.**_

_**In the middle of the 17**__**th**__** century, many  
escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England  
and France by coming to America.**_

_**As the brutal persecution of those with The Power  
spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of  
Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence.**_

_**And for 300 years, it has kept them safe.**_

_**Until now.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- The covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised in 2012**

"It's not like it's going to kill us… yet." Pogue smirked before following the others down the cliff.

"Loosen up Caleb" I turned to him with a pleading look.

As I jumped, the air blew my skin, my hair, and my clothes up, although it did nothing to damage my body as it would to any other regular being. Before I could touch the ground, Tyler had caught me.

He dropped me to my feet, grabbing on to my hips and bringing me into him, our bodies fitting perfectly together. Grabbing onto the back of my neck, he smashed his lips onto my own and our tongues quickly found each other. I grabbed hold of his hair and ran my hand through it as we got deeper into the kiss and our bodies got even closer. Our kiss was broken by the rest of the sons coughing simultaneously, which was something they had to do regularly when around us.

We pulled apart our lips but not our bodies. Tyler smiled against my lips and put one arm around my waist, directing me towards the bright lights, loud music, and people rubbing up against each other.

"The sons of Ipswich" Kate stated as she leaned into the unfamiliar petite blonde beside her.

"I should really get a title of my own" Kate laughed and returned the smile I directed her way. I wrapped her in an embrace for a brief second before I let her return to Pogue.

I went back to Tyler, who stood there with arms open. Although instead of feeling his arms wrap around mine, I had felt Reid's, which were all too familiar to me.

Every time we got too close, I thought back to _that _time. That time when we shared stolen kisses, cuddled on the couch late at night, whispered sweet nothings in each others ears, told the other secrets we were too afraid to tell any one else. That time when he soothed me and comforted me every time a storm hit the town, or when I consoled him after his fathers passing.

But that was all over now. I ended it. I ended it all, even the good parts. I had Tyler now, to share in all those adventures with me, and I was quite content with it too.

As quickly as the hug started, I felt Reid move his hands down all the way to my ass. Shivers went down my back and my body relaxed to his touch despite the fact that I wanted it to stop. Out of instinct, my knee found his love muscle and the second they made contact, he fell down to the ground.

I put my hands between my legs and bent down so that I was at eye level with the wincing boy. "Aw did baby hurt his little wiener?"

Tyler walked towards us and patted him on the back. Reid replied to the gesture and stuck up his middle finger in our direction. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, leaving him on the floor to deal with his pain before he could bring it upon me.

I found my way to the new girl, and tried to introduce myself before I was interrupted by the very person I had just left.

"I'm Garwin, Reid Garwin. You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

"Asshole"

Caleb came forth and extended his hand towards Sarah. "Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Yeah that's cool guys. Just forget the girl that's on the floor and ogle the newbie" Caleb came back from his fantasy and rushed to my side. "Oh no it's fine I'm okay."

"Aww are you alright boo." Reid mimicked.

"Screw you" This time it was my turn to show him the finger.

"Hey Caleb" A tall girl with curly hair came strutting our way.

"Hey Kira" He replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Cough, whore, cough" I had received approving smiles all around except from Caleb who shot me an arctic stare, which was my cue to shut up.

"At least I don't look like a prostitute." She looked me up and down. Cue or not, this girl was asking for it.

"Yeah, I, dressed in a shirt that shows a bit of cleavage, and you dressed in fur. Do you really pick up guys from your corner dressed like that?" I felt a sense of pride radiating off Caleb as I looked into his eye.

She ignored me and turned towards Sarah. "I'm Kira." Sarah shook her hand. "So you're from the Boston public? Tell me how one goes about getting into Spencer from the public."

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb inquired with an annoyed tone.

"No let her continue. When you're done, tell me, so I can punch the plastic surgery right out of your face." When she didn't respond I took that as my chance. Tyler rushed to my side and restrained me. No one had even bothered to cover up Kira and protect her.

"Bitch" I snarled under my breath.

"I always did like the feisty side in you, babe" I felt Aaron wrap his arms around me. The gesture sent tingles down my spine. Although, the feeling made me fell nauseated, unlike when Reid had hugged him.

I was about to kick him as well when Tyler shoved him off. Aaron could feel Kira's eyes boring into his soul so he switched his arm over to her. When she was satisfied and turned her attention away from him, he switched the direction of his eyes to me and winked before approaching Caleb.

"Posers make me wanna puke" Aaron's right hand man spat.

"I think you owe Kira and apology."

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah and apology." I barged in.

The boys got closer and as they did so, they started pushing each other. The new kid, Chase Collins interfered before they could do anything more. He turned his head towards Kira, cocking it to the side; "You were being kinda bitchy."

I examined as the inside of Reid's eyes shot a blast of fire before turning pitch black. The next thing I knew, the guy behind Aaron threw up all over him.

When the DJ announced that the cops were coming, we made our way to the forest that led to the parking lot. Tyler put his arms around me and we started walking. "Going back with Kate or what?"

"I left my car at Caleb's so I'll catch a ride with you guys" He nodded and left to catch up with Reid as soon as we were accompanied by Chase.

"Good going back there" Chase laughed.

"You too. About time someone other than me put Kira in her place."

"I'm Chase, by the way."

"I'm Matilda, but call me Tilly."

"Well, Tilly, that's an interesting name."

"It was either that or constantly get asked to levitate books." I think this was the first time I've heard someone laugh at that.

We quickly said our goodnights to Sarah, Kate and Chase. I sat in the middle at the back between Pogue and Caleb. When Caleb closed the door, Pogue looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Sarah wants you man." I giggled at the thought.

"That's bullshit!" Reid protested.

"Don't be jealous boo."

"My car won't start!" We all leaned out the window to see who it was. It was Sarah, frantically trying to turn on her car over and over again, but to no avail.

Reid leaned back to get a closer look at Sarah. "I can fix it for you" I shot him a piercing look. "Reid!"

"Games not over yet boys"

The second he popped the hood, it was as if the problem had never existed. Sarah thanked him and sped away as the sirens came closer to our location. Reid shot himself back to the car.

"Gotta bolt, move over!" Tyler looked at him in awe.

"It's my car!" He rebelled.

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Move over baby boy."

"Reid, you need to stop using like that. If you continue like this, the second you ascend, you'll be dead." I scolded. For a second, I swore I saw a frown on his face but it was quickly replaced by his usual smirk.

"Wow Tilly, we're being chased by the police and you're worried about my safety. A part of me feels flattered, really" He replied sarcastically, though no one laughed at his attempt at a joke, knowing that I was right.

The cops were so close, we were bumping license plates. Caleb, though everyone dreaded it, finally decided on opening his mouth.

"Ugh, we gotta pull over."

"Oh you want to stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid looked back and mocked.

"Oh what the hell, lose 'em. Cut across Marblehead. Let's have some fun while we're at it." Reid nodded his head and for once, listened to Caleb.

Reid started to speed up and ended up in a foggy area. When neither vehicle could see each other, we knew it was time.

"Come on Caleb, it's going to take all of us." Caleb nodded his head then looked towards me.

"Sit this one out alright?" Caleb looked at me pleadingly.

"I can control it, I'm not a little kid anymore Caleb" I barked and he retracted his stare.

There was a cliff up a head but instead of slowing down, Reid just sped up even more. The boys eyes turned pitch black, and my own became white.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!"

The car hit the ground behind the police vehicle and the cops turned towards us. We fled the scene knowing they wouldn't be able to catch us.

Tyler rolled down his windows and pulled me towards him before I was out of arms reach. We kissed until Reid pulled him back by his shirt. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him saying goodbye and making my way towards the gates to Caleb's house. Pogue ruffled my hair before making his way to the dorms on his Ducati. Caleb swung his arm around my shoulders and we proceeded to his house.

"You're home early." We heard Mrs. Danvers say from the lounge. "Oh hi Tilly dear, how are you? Will you be staying the night?"

"Hey Mrs. Danvers! I just came to pick up a few things then I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh well come visit again soon." I smiled then nodded. I left the room and made my way up the stairs but stopped when I heard them talking.

"It's after midnight mother, what are you still doing up?" There was a long pause then she spoke.

"Thinking about my baby… turning 18 this week. You look so much like him in this light. You know he was a year younger than you when I met him, did I ever tell you that? He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen." She started to cry. "I'm so afraid I'll lose you like I did him."

"How many times do I need to tell you I'm not him?" Caleb assured her.

Mrs. Danvers glass of brandy hit the tray. She proceeded to talk to him about his powers, saying how he won't be the same after he ascends.

His footsteps got closer to the stairs so I rushed up to his room and grabbed the books I needed. Before left, I poked my head back into the lounge.

"Goodnight Mrs. Danvers." She didn't look back. She simply waved her cigarette.

I dropped my books on the floor and went to the bathroom to do the daily. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and extracted my favorite pajamas to sleep in; my birthday suit. I threw off all my clothes and grabbed my teletubbie, Po, from off the nightstand and tucked myself in.

Being as tired as I was, I instantly fell asleep. After what felt like days and days, I woke up from a nightmare, only to discover an hour had passed. Usually during these occasions I would go sleep in Tyler's dorm but I didn't want him to worry about me. Despite myself knowing that I had many choices, my mind wandered off to Chase. It felt weird going to him considering I had only met him a couple hours ago, but something was drawing me to him. I pulled on whichever clothes were in arms reach and rushed out my room down the hall to room 311. Chase stood there in only his boxers, rubbing his eyes.

" .Imreallyreallyreallysorry."

"Tilly Tilly Tilly slow down please." I repeated my sentence slowly and he waved me in. "Sorry the place is such a mess." Looking around, it didn't even compare to mine. There were only a few pieces of clothing lying around and a couple of empty pop cans on his counter. He motioned me towards his bed. "Tilly?" I looked up at him. "What the hell is that red thing?" He asked quizzically.

"Your childhood clearly sucked if you've never seen the teletubbies" Realization dawned upon his face.

"You're weird."

"I get that a lot."

_Beep, beep, beep. _I woke up and ended up hitting whatever was beside me with the back of my hand. I turned to the side to see Chase holding his head. I fell out of bed realizing I had spent the night sleeping in Chase Collins bed… with him. I was screwed.

"Breakfast?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, every time I spend the night at a guys house, I leave before the sun comes up. This is new."

"Am I supposed to feel special that you stayed? Because I do."

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just really tired." We laughed in unison. "I actually have errands to run, but you're welcome to join." He agreed. "Say, can we keep last night between us? Tyler's kind of the jealous type" I blushed at the thought.

"Mum's the word." He mumbled.

I picked out something casual and comfortable, choosing my blue and cream cardigan with the ¾ sleeve, a pair of black skinny jeans and my converse. I left my hair in its natural curls and pinned back my bangs.

_Knock, knock, knock._ I reached for the door knob, not knowing that the person behind the door wasn't the one I was awaiting.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- The Covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised**** in 2012**

I opened the door to reveal a blue eyed blonde boy.

"I – I've been thinking about what you said last night. About the powers… and stuff" Reid faltered.

Before I could even wave him in, he strode towards the bed and sat down. He pulled me down beside him and I rested my head on his shoulders, stroking his arm. The silence was only broken by a humming coming his way. The tune matched that of a song. Our song;

"If you are chilly, here take my sweater. Your head is aching, I'll make it better. Cause I love the way you call me ba-" I stopped myself, realizing what I was doing. "I- I can't do this, Reid. Why are you really here?"

"Why'd we break up?" He looked up at me, tilting his head slightly to the side.

I've yet to come to terms with it myself. When ever someone would ask, I would always tell them that I couldn't do that kind of stuff with someone who was like a brother to me. But in reality, I was afraid. I was afraid of his reputation with the female population and his _power._ Sure Tyler possessed the same thing, but he didn't abuse it like Reid did.

I sighed. "I can't deal with this right now. Just go back to Ty-."

He got up and raised his arms in anger. "It's always about Tyler with you, isn't it? What about me, what about my feelings? Why would you-"

There was a knock at the door. I made to get it, but Reid pulled me back and put a finger to his lips. The knocking started again a few seconds later, louder this time. We shared a silent battle, which he lost.

"It's open." He sighed.

Chase came in dangling his keys. "About time! Say you're c- Am I interrupting something?" He questioned, looking between me and Reid.

"No." I replied simply. "Well we should probably get going." I turned towards the blonde sitting on my bed. "You can stay as long as you want, just make sure you're at Nicky's tonight."

Chase and I walked out to the dorm parking lot. My car was where I always parked it, second car from the left in the third row. Although, no matter where I parked it, I would be able to spot it because it stood out. There were all these new ones, and then there was my vintage one; a black '67 Chevy impala. Chase whistled at his first glimpse of it.

"Where did you score this beauty?" He asked, patting the hood

"It was my moms." I said somewhat sadly, hoping he didn't detect it.

Chase walked towards the driver's side and opened my door. "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

Searching in the glove compartment, I pulled out my Metric CD. "Got anything better? Those Canadians aren't really good… eh?"

"Car rules, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." He looked at me quizzically. "The car comes with Dean Winchester quotes." He looked even more confused. I laughed. His confused face was kind of cute.

We drove to town in complete silence, listening to the music, drumming our fingers to the beat. Stadium love was blasting on the speakers, when I pulled into the parking lot of the drug store.

"I just have to stock up on some stuff for the room. Just snacks and toiletries… but mostly snacks. But after that, I'm all yours" I smiled sheepishly.

"We could stay here all day, just so long as I'm in your company." He flashed me a toothy grin. I moved my hands around not knowing how to reply. I gave up and just walked in, Chase trailing behind laughing.

We walked through each aisle, going through their products. This seemed like an opportune time to get to know each other. There was just so much to talk about though. It turns out he was like my musical soul mate; The Ramones, The Beatles, Death Cab, The White Stripes, Queen, and even Tegan and Sara.

"I'd so go tranny for them." I snorted at his remark.

"So you're a rock loving, eating machine who has good taste in cars. What else do I need to know about you?"

"I have a tattoo…s." I said, a little ashamed. His eyes went wide. "Reid's cousin, Mick came over. They got drunk, and I got stoned." He raised his eyebrows at me. "It was my first and last time. Anyways, Mick was over 18 so we went to get tattoos. Reid being the pussy that he is got the tiniest thing he could think of, and me being the idiot that I am, well, its better if I show you."

I turned around so that my back was facing him. I lifted up the bottom of my shirt to reveal a tattoo going mid way up my back. It was the same one as Lady Gaga's.

I pulled my shirt back down as someone turned the corner into the aisle. "Big Gaga fan."

"I can tell. So where's this other one?"

"I'd show you, but then I'd have to show my boobs to whoever's monitoring the cameras. It's just the Kanji symbol for love. IgottheideafromNaruto…"

"I'm sorry, you what?" He smiled devilishly.

"I got the idea from Naruto okay. I love anime and manga and secretly wish I was Japanese. Are you happy?"

"Ve-"

"Tilly! Chase!" Kate spun me around and wrapped her arms around me, as if we hadn't seen each other a little over 12 hours ago. "We," She motioned between her and Sarah, "Went to your dorms to see if you wanted to join us. I guess you beat us to it though."

Before I could open my mouth, another familiar face came around the corner just as Chase left to go get one last item.

"Hey Tilly, I was looking for you. We were supposed to go run those errands today" It took me a while to realize what he meant.

"Oh, that was to- HOLY SHIT" Someone had jumped behind me and grabbed a hold of my waist. Thank god, or I would have jumped right through the roof from the shock. "Fuck Chase, don't do that!" He snickered grabbing me again, his apologies being covered by his laugh. "Well Karma's a bitch because I can't hang out with you. I got to go do some stuff with Caleb." He pouted but nodded.

"You're welcome to join me; I was going to see if Pogue wanted to see that new Brad Pitt movie." Kate offered.

"Oh he's so _dreamy_" Chase pretended to fawn over him like a girl.

I laughed, making my way to the pharmacist to get the pills under my name. I had promised Gorman that I would get them for Mr. Danvers. Caleb, along with Sarah and I, said our goodbyes to Chase and Kate as we made our way to the old Ipswich colony.

The leaves flew behind the Impala as I drove through the crisp autumn air. Shivers went down my spine as I passed Putnam barn, thinking about all the gruesome events that occurred there.

When we pulled up in front of the house at the end of the road, shots were fired not even a meter away from us.

"Gorman, it's me! It's okay!" Caleb jumped back.

"Who's with you?" Gorman attempted to shout.

I shook my head at the window. Gorman got worse with age.

"It's just me and a friend Gorman!" I yelled back.

A couple minutes later Caleb and I were at the top of the house with Gorman and an old decaying man. Decaying? Yes. Old? No. I handed the bag to Gorman, holding onto his hand longer than needed. We stayed up there for a bit helping with Mr. Danvers and forgetting the blonde that was awaiting us.

"You really like her, don't you? I mean, you must if you brought her here." Caleb smiled. "I just want you to be careful."

"I know." Caleb replied, somewhat defensively. "Is there anything else he needs?" Caleb asked, nodding towards his father. Gorman shook his head no. "Are you heading to Nicky's tonight, Tilly?" I nodded and followed him down the stairs, waving goodbye to Gorman.

He got into his car and I leaned on the door. "Let's just go straight back to your house, Caleb. You wanna shower? I have some clothes you could wear." I directed the last two sentences to Sarah.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"We're going to Nicky's." I said, as if it were obvious.

"What's Nicky's?"

"The place where all your dreams come true."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- The Covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised in 2012**

We arrived at Nicky's around 7:30 but it was already pitch black due to the fall weather. I had my hood up and my iPod blasting, listening to Body 21 by Morningwood.

I spotted Tyler and my mind wandered off. I had stepped into a hard body without realizing it. Reid stood in front of me. I instantly remembered this morning, and his ranting.

"About this morn-" I put my hand up to stop him.

"You were upset and out of your mind. You had no idea what you were saying. It's okay, and I get it" Looking up at him, I held back a gasp. I can't help but get lost in those blue eyes of his.

"That's not –"

"I need to go talk to Tyler. Bye boo!" I muttered, not once looking up at him.

Tyler lied on the top of his car, looking up at the stars. He did this whenever he was nervous because he said it was the only thing that could calm him apart from me.

I jumped up onto the hood of the hummer, laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, and all was right again. No amazingly beautiful blue eyes or musical soul mates, just me and my baby boy. I swung my leg over him so that I was now sitting on his legs. I started kissing him all along his neck, making my way to his lips. I pulled back.

"What was that for?" He asked, taken aback.

"Sneak peek of tonight if you don't ditch me for pool again." I purred, biting down on his lip. That of all things would reel him in.

He exhaled, pulling his bottom lip from my teeth. "I can't. Reid's put a lot of money on the line this time. He'll kill me if I fuck it up again"

I swung my leg off of him and got of the hood. "Call me when you break up with Reid." I stormed off, despite Tyler's pleas.

When I walked in, Aaron's Tilly senses tingled. He tilted his head to the side, and moved my bangs from my face. These moments seemed so intimate to him which made him more of a skeez.

"Trouble in paradise?"

I swatted his hands away and walked off. "Screw you!"

"That's all I'm asking for!" I could practically hear him smirking.

I nodded my head to Nicky as I passed by the bar making my way to the pool tables.

"Well well well, come to party at last I see?" Pogue laughed hugging me. I squealed as he lifted me off the ground. "How long you been here?"

"Not long." I replied. Reid nodded at me, like we hadn't talked less than 10 minutes ago. "Boo." I cooed, puckering my lips.

"Would you look at that?" Reid smirked, looking past me towards the bar.

There was a girl with the most perfect body, leaning over the bar talking to the bartender, Danny, who was also the waiter from the local diner.

"Pig." I muttered, stuffing my face with Reid's cheese fries. He looked at me disbelievingly and shook his head.

Reid slammed a 10 on the table. "Blue. Cotton."

Pogue slammed another on top of Reid's. "Oh! Pink. Lace."

I shook my head at the two, swallowing the last of the cheese fries. "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12."

We all turned towards her and Reid did the honors. His eyes turned pitch black and a gust of wind blew up the girls skirt to reveal her… bare ass. Tilly: 1. Boys: 0.

"Thanks boys." I smiled, grabbing the 10's and making my way to the bar.

"How does she do it?" I heard Pogue ask Reid.

"Large order of cheese fries and whatever drink can soothe the pain." I exhaled dramatically.

"Root beer it is." Nicky handed me my drink and fries. "What happened with you two this time?"

"Oh, just the usual. I've been placed second behind Tyler's first love… Reid. I mean, I get that they're like brothers and all and I don't want to intrude on that or anything, but every time me and Tyler get close, he –"

"Next time I hear about you and Tyler getting close, I may just have to use my bat on him, Tills."

"Maybe I could use it to beat him into paying some attention to me." I shrugged and blew Nicky a kiss as I made my way to everyone else.

In the small amount of time I spent talking to Nicky; Pogue had maneuvered towards the rest of the group. He leaned his head forward so that Kate could plant a peck on his cheek as he shot daggers in Chase's direction. I rolled my eyes at the pair. Men were so possessive; they assumed the second you agreed to be in a relationship, they owned you.

"I had to fix my bike." Pogue defended, with his eyes still on Chase.

"Is there anything else you do with your life, Parry? But Chase kept her company, didn't you Chase?" I chimed in, placing my food on the table. Chase's eyes shone up at me as a smile crept on his face.

"I just bet he did" Pogue growled.

"Lay off, Pogue." I pushed my way in between Pogue and Kate, so as to put more distance between him and Chase.

I rested my head on Kate's lap and my legs on Chase's. The second my eyes found Tyler, my head ducked under the table.

"Tilly, come out from there." He whined, reaching for one of my fries.

I got up quickly and snatched them from him. "Say, these fries should go out to good boyfriends. Pogue, Caleb, Ty- Oh wait!" I said, in a sarcastic tone, but meaning no sarcasm whatsoever.

"Tilly-tron." He pleaded. I gave him my 'don't test me' look. "Tilly-monster?" I shook my head at him. "Tilly bear. Tilly lily." A smile sneaked on my face. I couldn't help it. His cute pet names always made me smile.

Tyler pulled me into his arms. Even though he was short, I was shorter, and I had to lean up to kiss him. He held my head in his hands for support. When we broke apart, Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love" started playing. He pulled me up to the stage and we sang out the chorus together;

"Like a river flows/Surely to the sea/Darling so it goes/Some things are mean to be/ Take my hand/Take my whole life too/For I can't help falling in love with you" I grabbed the back of his neck and placed my lips on his. We broke apart, and even though I didn't want to, I said;

"Go play your game." He looked at me, somewhat confused. "Go. Now. Before I change my mind" He kissed me one last time and walked towards the pool tables.

I looked over and saw Reid staring at me with those blue eyes of his. I blushed and hopped off from the stage.

"So she sings too?" I heard someone call from behind.

I turned to see Chase. I shrugged, with a smile on my face. I put my arm around him, having to go on the tip of my toes to do so. He laughed and scooped me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style, as if we were about to cross the threshold. I felt safe in his arms yet I still squealed hitting him on the chest before he set me down and went to the foosball tables to rejoin Pogue and Caleb.

Sarah took a look around the table. "Okay, what just happened?" Kate looked at her quizzically. "Well we were sitting here having _fun_, and now we're watching them have fun." She said motioning to the three boys.

"That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys." Kate brushed it off, as if it were nothing.

"Gimme a quarter, I'll show you what girls do."

"I'm gonna have to agree with Sarah on this one." I said as Kate retracted a quarter from her jeans pocket.

Sarah went over to the juke box and pressed a couple of buttons. Joan Jett's voice instantly filled the bar with her hit "I Love Rock n' Roll"

I don't know what made me do it, but when I saw Sarah take Caleb's hand and start dancing, I went up to Chase and swayed my hips suggestively, biting down on my lip.

I started dancing as he cat called enthusiastically. I placed his hands on my hips and we swayed to the music, my back rubbing up against his front as we grinded against each other. I hope Tyler was deep into his game of pool and wasn't paying attention to us.

"You're a great dancer." Chase yelled in my ear.

I barely heard him; I had my eyes on Tyler and Reid as they got into a fight with Aaron Abbott and his lackeys… again. Reid probably pulled an impossible move as always. Aaron pushed Reid into the bar, knocking over a glass. Nicky was not going to let this one slide, it had been the 5th one this week. They pushed each other all the way out the door and I made to follow suit, but Caleb held me back.

"Stay here." He said in a demanding tone.

"Always have to be the big brother, don't you?"

Pogue walked by and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes at the boys as they walked away. The song changed to a slower, newer one. I recognized it was 'Flightless bird, American mouth' by Iron and Wine. Chase twirled me into his arms and I stumbled a little.

"I'll lead you." Chase whispered in my ear. And I believed him. I trusted him.

I saw Aaron come inside, followed by Nicky with a bat. I broke away from Chase, kissed him on the cheek and ran to the doors that lead to the back alley.

I walked out to Reid and Caleb, head to head. "Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" Reid spat, getting up into Caleb's face. Caleb put a hand on his shoulder to hold him back from walking away.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Out of instinct, Reid grabbed a hold of Caleb's hand. He lifted his head to reveal pitch black eyes. When is he going to get it that he shouldn't use so much? Look what happened to his father. Look what's _happening_ to Caleb's father. Caleb's veins popped out and you can tell by his voice that he was struggling to breathe. He was fighting against using the power, but he and I both knew that he needed it.

I couldn't see it, but his eyes probably went black as well. Reid went flying into a pile of empty kegs, and slumped down on to the ground.

"What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all… and _that _I won't let happen." Caleb said, acting as the big brother again. At least he had a good excuse for it this time.

Reid wasn't going to give up. He moved his hand over a keg, a full one this time, and it lifted from the air. "My powers greater than yours." Caleb spat.

"Not until you ascend." It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself, rather than Caleb.

"Alright, go for it tough guy." Caleb said, waving his hands towards himself. The keg in the air went flying, When it was inches in front of Caleb's face, he deflected it. Tyler ushered me behind him. Caleb than pushed his hands forward, making Reid hit the piles of beer bottles. Caleb moved forward to do more, but I pushed Tyler aside and pulled him back.

"Caleb he gets it!" I said, holding his head in my hands, bringing him back from his power spree.

"It's for his own good." Caleb raged. Tyler rushed to Reid's side, and dug him out of the shards of glass. "Keep using like you did tonight… like you did last night, and when you ascend you'll be as good as dead."

"So I fixed her car, big deal?" Reid said, holding on to Tyler for support.

I walked back in, leaving Pogue to deal with Caleb and keep him back. I was afraid for all of them, not as much for myself. These powers I had were meant to be used for good, so that's why I wouldn't ascend. Ascending was a sort of punishment because the witches that established here in Ipswich possessed dark magic.

I turned back and saw Reid and Tyler entering. Reid shrugged him off, and made his way to the bar and started flirting with the girl from earlier. Another reason why I'm with Tyler, he's nice to people who have thought of him as a little pet since birth. I loved Reid, but when it comes to Tyler, he just treats him like dirt.

I went to Tyler and he threw his arm around my waist. I planted a kiss on his cheek and remembered Chase

"I'm going to turn it in early. I'll be at Caleb's tonight, I should probably check on Mrs. Danvers."

"'Kay. Sleep tight."

I waved goodbye to Kate as I passed the table. When I got into my car, I touched my lips.

One name rang through my head and it wasn't the one I was supposed to be thinking of.

_Chase._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- The Covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised in 2012**

I got to Caleb's house at around midnight. Mrs. Danvers was passed out on the couch but Caleb would take her up to bed later. I was too tired to make it to the end of the hallway, so I just ended up passing out on Caleb's bed.

Dreams came and went. One in particular stood out. There was a blonde. And lot's of spiders. It was Sarah. I watched as she screamed. My eyes traveled towards Kate just in time to see a spider crawl up her nose.

I woke up breathing heavily, a bead of sweat dropping down my head. Caleb was my by side in an instant. I quickly looked for my phone and dialed Sarah's number.

"H-hello?" Sarah asked groggily.

"Sarah? You're up?"

"Yeah. I had this crazy nightmare about spiders. They seem to be popping up a lot in my life lately." She laughed lightly. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, umm…" I couldn't tell her I had had the exact same dream as her. Caleb mouthed 'what's going on'. I shook my head. "I just wanted to know if you had a good time to- I mean last night. Ha-ha."

"Oh umm yeah." I hung up after that.

I rested my head on Caleb's shoulder. I could feel him shaking to know what's happened. "Somebody's been using again. Nothing serious happened though."

"I've felt it too."

I threw on my thick framed black glasses, tied my hair up into a high ponytail, and left for school. The bell had rung more than 10 minutes ago. Good news, I had a free period. Bad news, I could've slept in longer. The house was silent. Caleb was at school already, and Mrs. Danvers must have still been asleep.

I put my key into the ignition and… nothing. It wasn't turning on, I tried several more times, but it wasn't budging. I looked at the gas tank and it was empty. Chase was the only name on the list of people that could come pick me up, that crossed my mind. I dialed his cell phone.

"So there's this girl whose car doesn't have any gas. She feels bad to ask you for a ride because she already owes you a dance, and she sort of bailed on your plans the other day, so now she'll have to owe you a car ride too. Would you ever consider picking her up?" I asked in a voice as sweet as honey.

He exhaled sarcastically. "Where are you?"

"Caleb's house." I gave him the directions. He assured me he would be there in 10 minutes.

I stood on the steps to the house in my uniform. It was a scarlet blazer and skirt, with high knee socks and perfect plain Jane black shoes. I listened as Joan Jett sang, asking us if we want to touch her. After last night I developed quite an obsession with her.

Several honks were heard from outside the gate. I grabbed my bag and ran down the long driveway. Chase was leaning against his car, with his arms crossed casually. He had a yellow 2007 camaro. I laughed to myself. He raised his eyebrows at me, a light bulb going off instantly because he nodded his head.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" We got into the car. "Does it talk to you through music too?"

As soon as I asked, Chase put on the radio, the chorus of touch-a touch-a touch-a me rang through the car. "Your car's kinky."

He pointed to the two cups below the radio. "For you."

"What a gentleman." I said mockingly. I took the starbucks cup on the left. Chase made to stop me, but the cup was already at my lips. "How'd you know how I like it?"

"That's actually mine." He said bowing his head. "I got you the green tea. I guess I'll-"

I put the cup that held the green tea up to my mouth. He looked at me, disappointed. "Oh don't be such a little bitch. Just drink from the same cup as me."

"But that means an indirect kiss. Oh wait you gave me a kiss last night." He looked at me and winked as he pulled into the school parking lot. I flushed red and rushed out from the car. He followed behind me chanting; "You like me, you like me."

I turned around, wanting to tell him I don't, but his lips on mine had stopped the words from coming out. I pulled away, turned on my heel, and ran off. I grabbed my books from my locker, and made my way to the girl's washroom. I decided on hiding out there until first period was over. Having feelings for Reid was already bad enough, but kissing Chase could crumble our relationship in an instant.

Out from one of the stalls, came Kira. I could smell the vomit in the air as she wiped her mouth. Either she was pregnant, or she was bulimic. I decided on going with the second one. Aaron would rather die than have his spawn running around. I couldn't understand why people would throw up just to be skinny, especially when they were already skinny as it is. Deep down, I felt sorry for her. I blame Aaron because I see the way he treats her like dirt.

She shot me a piercing glare. "What are you staring at?" She spat.

The bell rang and I left the bathroom. I stopped in time to here a sob. That sob rang through my head as I walked to the girls change room. I knew what it was like to want to get boys attention. I used to cake myself with makeup and wear the most revealing things, even though I already had a boyfriend. Guys told me I was beautiful all the time. But when Tyler saw me in sweats and a baggy sweater and told me I was gorgeous, it was the first time I actually believed someone. I guess my situation wasn't as bad as Kira's though.

I had swimming now. I threw on my swimsuit and one of Tyler's t-shirts I had over it. It was free-play today, or as I liked to call it, the day where I don't do anything. The boys were all huddled into a circle. I ran and jumped on Pogue's back, my hands around his neck. He laughed and secured me on.

"So what did the provost want?" Tyler asked Caleb incredulously. He looked towards me and flashed a smile. I instantly got a queasy feeling in my stomach, but blew him a kiss anyways.

"Old higgy wanted you?" I asked. It's not often that Caleb got called in.

Caleb nodded. "Uh, someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." He said nonchalantly, looking around at the boys.

Reid became irritated; "Feel like elaborating on that?" Silence bounced between the four boys.

Pogue, being the peace-maker that he is, broke the ice. "You've got a piece of glass on your face." He said reaching out to Reid. Reid swatted his hand away laughing along with Tyler and Pogue. Caleb just continued to stare at the water.

I watched as the four boys raced each other. I took a seat, feeling dizzy but I managed to cheer as Caleb won. I had felt Chase's eyes on me the whole period. Tyler kissed the top of my head, and left with Pogue and Caleb to the change rooms. It was just me and Reid by the pool area, even the coach left. She was always first for the staff buffet.

Reid looked at me with an evil grin. Sensing what he was going to do, I ran around the pool, but he was too fast for me. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me in. He dived in, landing perfectly beside me.

"You know I hate you right?" I said, pouting.

"Don't lie, you love me." He said, swimming towards the steps, I followed right behind. We held onto the rail for support.

"Oh, who could resist your… charm?"

"Definitely not you. Let's try another one. I know I may say this a lot, but you're beautiful and you make my heart skip a beat."

I was puddy in his hands. I reached out for his neck and brought his lips to mine. His tongue searched my mouth finally finding my own. His free hand tangled in my hair as the kiss went deeper. He pulled back for a breath.

"Reid, I- I can't do this to Tyler. I w-want t-to bu-"

"What, do you always think of Reid when we kiss?" The boy asked.

I felt dizzy again. I lost focus but it shortly returned. The boy that kissed me on the head before leaving was Reid. The boy in front of me now was Tyler. I was in deep shit.

"You kissed me thinking about Reid?" His voice rose. I got scared because he's never talked to me like this. I felt a pang in my stomach.

"No- I mean ye- No. I don't know…?"

"Simms, Moreau? What are you doing, hit the showers." Coach said stuffing her face with the parmesan chicken.

"Sure thing coach, anything to get me out of this nightmare."

I tried to run after him, but I stopped right outside the change room doors, not wanting to see every senior boy's jewels.

At lunch I approached the usual table, not intending to sit down this time. I saw Tyler talking with Reid. I'm glad Tyler didn't blame him for anything. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I had ruined their friendship. Heck, I'm barely able to live with myself now.

Before I could say anything though, Aaron and Kira came strutting to our table with their arms around one another. "How could you stare your boyfriend in the face when you know you were making out with Chase Collins this morning?"

I could hear the clatter of forks as they hit the lunch trays. Reid's mouth was slightly ajar. "SHUT UP YOU BULIMIC BITCH! AT LEAST I DON'T THROW UP TO MAKE PEOPLE THINK I'M ATTRACTIVE!" I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I instantly felt regret though. She was a bitch, ask anyone, but she didn't deserve that.

Reid's mouth opened even more, along with Aaron's. Kira broke away from Aaron's grip and ran from the cafeteria. Tyler took a hold of my hand and dragged me to the library. He took me towards the sitting area, scaring away a couple of freshmen making out.

I slumped down into the nearest seat and burst into tears. I held my face in my hands. Tyler sat down beside and me, and for the first time, I didn't feel his hand rubbing up against my back, and I didn't hear him telling me it would all be fine, I'd always have him and that we'd be together forever.

"Crying isn't going to make anything better." I knew he didn't say that to be mean. He was just stating a fact. "Don't tell me it's a mistake though; two mistakes in one day?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. When I kissed Chase-"

"Did you kiss Chase, or did you kiss him back?" Tyler asked, not once looking up at me.

"I – I don't know."

He exhaled loudly. "Listen, I'm not going to lie to you. I love you." My heart filled with joy, but I knew there was a 'but' coming. He got down on his knees in front of me and held my head in his hands to look up at him. "But I can't deal with this. It's too much. I'll be your friend sure, but I can't be anything more until you figure out what and who you want."

He brushed his lips on my forehead. I felt one of his tears drop on me. He didn't even let me argue; he just got up and left.

After what felt like forever, I got the courage to get up. I took my bag and walked outside the big oak doors. I couldn't deal with school. I couldn't deal with everyone staring at me after my outburst about Kira. I couldn't deal having to stare at Tyler all through art as I drew him for portraits. I was thankful it was a one day only project.

When I got to my dorm, I searched for my John Hughes movie collection. I retracted sixteen candles, breakfast club, and pretty in pink. Why is it always Molly Ringwald who got the guy? Why can't it be Tilly Moreau for once?

I sang to 'Don't you forget about me' as breakfast club ended, only to realize that Tyler _was_ forgetting about me. Tears streamed down my face as I cuddled with my pillow. There was three loud _knocks_ at my door. Pogue leaned against the door frame. He looked how he always did after his break-ups with Kate.

"Wanna join the break-up party? It's pretty amazing." I said dully.

"What are you watching?" Pogue asked, eyeing the pile of movies. He walked in and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it on top of mine.

"Pretty in pink. Got to love John Hughes."

"Let's say you go be pretty in pink at Nicky's tonight with me?"

"Only if I don't have to wear pink."


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- The Covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised in 2012**

We got onto Pogue's bike and made our way to Nicky's. Surprisingly, Pogue let me ride it this time. I'm pretty sure I'm the first person to ride it, let alone touch it, other than Pogue. This thing was like his baby. I wouldn't be surprised if he's named it.

When we got there, I made my way to the bar. "Don't spend all your time moping around." Pogue had warned me.

"Don't spend all your time pigging out."

"Touché."

Nicky wasn't working tonight so Danny had to handle the bar alone. It wasn't packed considering it was a week day. "Don't you wanna go join your boyfriend over there by the pool tables?" Danny asked curiously.

I went rigid. Tyler was here. I hadn't even bothered to turn around; I could hear his cheers as Reid made a shot.

"No I'd much rather be here talking to you Danny-boy." I smiled up at him.

"Ah, so the rumours are true, you two did break up" He pushed some hair away from my face. "His loss. I know some guys who'd die for a pretty face like yours."

"That's sweet and all, Danny, but it's only been about 5 hours."

I could see Chase from the corner of my eye. I hadn't talked to him since this morning's incident, and I wasn't planning on it. I got up from the bar stool but he grabbed a hold of my arm before I could make a getaway. He turned me around to look at him.

"Get away from me Chase." Tears started streaming down my face. "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you." And with that, I slapped him straight across the face. I knew I shouldn't blame him, but he's the only other person I can think of to blame other than myself.

He just stood there. He just stood there doing nothing. He just stood here doing nothing, staring at me. I continuously hit him on the chest until I felt someone's arms around my waist. They threw me over their shoulder, making their way to the exit. I looked up at the person to see the back of their blonde hair.

"Reid put me down!" I tried to be angry, but the tears weren't helping.

I could feel people staring at me. I had not bothered changing out of my uniform so everyone was getting a full view of what was under my skirt.

Reid carried me out to his car, brushing Pogue off as he tried to help. This was the first time I didn't want to be near Reid, the first time I didn't _want to be with him_. My heart belonged to a certain blue eyed boy, and he wasn't the one. I guess that saying 'you don't really know what you have 'till it's gone' is actually true. I crossed my arms, wiping away the tears.

"Boo, what's wrong? I never thought bar fights were your style" Reid put me down and wrapped me in his arms.

I leaned my head into his chest. "Can you just take me home?" My voice didn't even sound the same as I held back more tears. After tonight, I probably won't be able to cry ever again.

Reid opened my car door. I slumped down into my seat, not bothering to put my seat belt on. I put my head against the window. Reid touched my shoulder, trying to console me. Trying being the key word, but I gave him a reassuring smile nonetheless.

We spent the rest of the time in silence until we ended up at my dorm room.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked Reid, looking at him for the first time all night.

Those eyes just kept drawing me in and I always fought against it, but not tonight.

He nodded. We made our way into the room. I turned on the stereo that had been on pause throughout the day. Taylor Momsen's voice sang threw the last chorus of 'You' followed by 'Just tonight'; the perfect song to set the scene. I pushed Reid up against the door. Instead of me leaning in for the kiss first, he had. I pulled off his jacket, and the fingerless gloves he always wore. I slid out of my skirt and wrapped my legs around his body. The rest of the night was a blur full of tongues, lips, and blonde hair.

I woke up the next morning with my head on Reid's muscled chest. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, looking up at the clock. It read 4:53. I shook Reid awake.

"You should go." I said simply.

He got on all his clothes. He reached in for another kiss as I sat on the bed. Dodging it, I got up abruptly and made my way to the door, opening it wide.

"It was just re-bound sex Reid, nothing more."

He went up to the door but stopped and took a long look at me. Reid took a hold of my chin in his hand. I moved my head to the side and got out of his grasp. "You keep telling yourself that boo."

I slammed the door shut, not caring if it woke anyone up. I stayed awake for the two hours I could have been sleeping, cowering under the blankets. Thoughts about Reid and Tyler went through my head; all thoughts of Chase were erased. I had that small period where I wasn't sure, but I knew now that I liked him as a friend and nothing more.

I managed to drag myself out of bed and get ready for the long day I had ahead of me.

When I got to my car, I rummaged through my CD collection, looking for something that wouldn't bring Chase to mind. I was left with Kate Voegele. A montage of mine and Tyler's moments went through my brain as kindly unspoken played; our numerous dates, our first kiss, our first _time_. He was good for me.

I made it to school in time for swimming. I got changed into my swimsuit, without the t-shirt this time. I saw as Chase and Caleb jumped into the pool for a race. The crowd was jumbled with screams of 'Go Chase' and 'Go Caleb', the majority screaming the ladder. They were head to head as they raced back towards the crowd. Speeding up, Chase stopped and held to the wall when he reached the finish line, but Caleb just kept going. His head collided with the wall.

"Caleb!" I shrieked.

Pogue jumped in after him and helped Chase hoist him out of the pool. Reid, Tyler, and I brought him up. I slapped his face several times, weeping. There was no blood, but that doesn't mean he wasn't hurt. I got up, and rushed to get the nurse. Tyler held me back.

"His eyes are opening." Tyler mumbled. The touch of his fingers produced butterflies in my stomach. I felt like a girl with her first crush, rather than a girl with her ex-boyfriend.

"You okay man? There you are. You had us going there for a second." Chase said, leaning over Caleb like the rest.

Caleb held his eyes shut for a couple seconds. Pogue exhaled; "You wiped out pretty good."

"Lucky for you, Chase was there to help you out before you sucked out the whole pool." Tyler reassured him.

"Yeah, and he whipped your ass too." Reid joked.

Caleb got up, and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "If you ever scare me like that again, I will rip your balls off." I said, beaming at the handsome boy.

Caleb laughed. "I don't think she's joking man." Tyler said, patting Caleb on the back as he stood up.

I playfully pushed Tyler… into the pool. He stared at me for a few seconds before making his way out of the pool.

I walked backwards with my hands in front of me, muttering 'sorry'. Tyler ran after me all around the pool. Having a major déjà vu case, I turned around and stopped. Tyler ran right into me. We stumbled and gripped onto each other for balance. Our eyes locked, and for a second, I think I saw an ounce of regret in his. He let go of me, but still keeping hold of my hand.

"Let's get to lunch." I nodded. He swung my arms a couple of times and let go, to follow the boys into the change room.

I exhaled loudly. "Just when it starts getting better…"

Lunch came and went. I sat with Kate, Sarah, and the boys. I attempted at apologizing to Kira but she just shrugged me off. What was weird though is that I expected her to be ruder than she was considering what I had done. Maybe she did accept my apology?

We had law studies next. Instead of taking my regular seat between Tyler and Reid, I sat with Pogue and Caleb. I didn't think it right just to make everything go back to normal. Pogue and I texted each other about the next fast and the furious while Caleb just sat there; staring intently at what I could only think was Chase.

"What's wrong love?" I whispered, leaning over to him.

He shook his head. My head only got back into the lesson when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." The professor said in a jolly voice, probably furious that someone was interrupting him.

A girl strode in, holding a note between her fingers. She handed it to the professor and left. "12 amendments were suggested, 10 eventually ratified called the, what miss Snider?" Only a few kids turned in her direction. I didn't need to look to know that 1. She was all over Aaron, and 2. She'd get the answer right. "Right you are. Arguing the first, being the most important, read it for us Mr. Simms." Yes; a chance for me to finally look at him! Before Tyler started, the professor took a glance at the paper that was handed to him earlier. He threw it at the podium when he was done. "Mr. Collins, your wanted in the provost's office." Everyone turned to look at Chase with curious eyes, except for me; I didn't remove my eyes from Tyler.

Tyler knew this stuff like the back of his hand, but he still read from the book wanting to make a show of it. "Congress shall make no law respecting and establishing religion. Or prohibiting the free exercise there of." As much as I wanted to stare at him, I was drifting off. I laid my head on Pogue's shoulder, he resting his on top of mine.

Before I knew it, I had dozed off. Caleb shook me awake at the end of the period. "Can you carry me?"

He laughed lightly. "Piggy back or bridal style?"

"Piggy back, I don't want Abbott staring up my skirt." Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Aaron flashed a smile at me and I replied to him the only way I knew how; flashing him the finger.

Caleb dropped me off outside art and made his way to his next class. I forgot that, even though I had one day to draw Tyler, he had one day to draw me.

He motioned me towards the stool under the window. "The light hits you perfectly." He said hesitantly.

I sat like that for an hour. God my ass hurt but I resisted the urge to rub it. I looked around at the other paintings, only moving my eyes. We didn't have many Da Vinci's in our school. 10 minutes before the end of the period, Tyler turned his sketch around to show me.

"It's just a rough sketch, if I had more time it could have been better."

"It's beautiful." I said, keeping my eyes on the picture the whole time. He barely drew it, but I could see the light radiating off from me.

"Just captured it from the model I guess." He kept his hands in his pocket the whole time which he tended to do that when he was nervous.

Tyler walked me to my car. I hadn't asked him to, and he hadn't offered, but he just did. When I got to my car, I didn't want this time to end.

"Do you want to get some coffee or something? My treat" Tyler looked hesitant to answer. "Just as friends Ty, I swear."

"Only if I get to drive the impala" He smiled mischievously.

"You drive a hard bargain sir. You sure you could reach the pedals baby boy?" I asked, taunting him.

"Sure thing oompa loompa."

"Do you think an orange face and green hair would suit me?" We laughed in unison.

The first thing Tyler did when he got in my car was rummage through my CD collection. He liked my music, and this may come as a surprise, but he liked rap better. All the old stuff of course. "For the last time, I don't own any rap CD's. Whose car do you think you're in anyways? Biggie smalls?"

He waved his hand at me in a 'whatever' kind of way.

Before I knew it, coffee had turned into dinner as we reminisced about old times.

"Oh, oh, and remember that time we snuck out at 2 am just for some ice cream and-" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"And my mom went ballistic. God how could I forget. She thought we were out somewhere, and I quote, 'doing it'." He tilted his head back laughing and I felt those butterflies returning to flutter in my stomach. "How long has it been? It's felt like months since we broke up. Is that weird?" He regained himself, looking at me with a serious expression.

"If it is than I guess we're both a couple of weirdo's."

The ring of his cell phone broke our gaze. I wish it hadn't. I had a feeling he was about to lean in and seal the deal once more.

"Caleb? Yeah I can make it. Are you sure? No worries she's with me. See you in a few." He hung up. I looked at him in anticipation. "Gotta go pick up Reid and go to Caleb's. Said he's got some dirt on Chase."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- The Covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised in 2012**

I shook with anticipation as we drove to Caleb's house. Tyler put his hand on my knee, smiling at me. I instantly felt calm. Reid had put his head between mine and Tyler's seats, but when he saw where Tyler's hand was, he slumped back down with his arms crossed.

We got to Ipswich colony and made our way to the house at the end. I made to go upstairs to Gorman, but Tyler pulled me down to the basement. We walked along the spiral stairs, making several creaks as we did. The room we stepped into was dark and dingy. There were minimal lit candles floating around. Shelves of books dated back to the 16th century, all records, legends, and myths about the power.

Pogue stood in the room alone. "I'm just going to get right into it. Chase's birth name is Chase Goodwyn Pope. Name ring a bell? Goody Pope. He was adopted and his adoptive parents died on his 18th birthday. Now somebody has been sending Caleb and me darklings. We think it was him."

I looked at Pogue disbelievingly. Nobody other than the four sons could possess such a power to send darlkings, not even my covenant. How was it possible?

Caleb came strolling down the stairs.

"I told them about Chase and the darklings." Pogue said, as Caleb made his way to the shelves.

He retracted the book of damnation. We sat on the five stones and the book lay in air right in the middle, circled by a ring of fire. The book got closer to Caleb as it flipped through several pages. It stopped at a list of names associated to John Putnam, including Goody Pope.

"Goody Pope claims that John Putnam came to her as an incubus in her dreams, _after_ she was widowed. The book also records births and deaths during the damnation. Goody Pope's husband, Jacob, died June 4th, 1692. Her son, Hagen, was born April 11th, 1693… That's 10 months and 24 days later."

"If what you're saying is true, than Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam. The fifth blood line of the covenant didn't end in Salem." Tyler said, trying to keep his cool

Caleb exhaled loudly. "Chase is one of us."

I looked over at Reid, and for the first time, I saw fear. "That's crazy. It can't be."

I blocked out everything else. The guy I've wanted to be friends with, that I've _kissed_, has been lying to me the whole time. I picked up bits and pieces of their conversation, about how he's been sending them darklings, how he's been using so much it's gotten to the point when the others can 'feel it'. I blanked out again.

I came back when Pogue jumped up. The fire from the candles blew away, but quickly reformed. Pogue made his way to the stairs. "We're talking about Kate!"

"Pogue wait!" I screamed after him. Tyler and Reid both grabbed onto me. I wriggled out of their grasps, not turning back to their screams. I got onto the back of Pogue's ducati, despite myself knowing he didn't want me to. I held onto him tight, signaling that I wasn't about to leave just yet.

The only reason I was tagging along was because I was almost certain that Chase wouldn't hurt me. Well, if that kiss had meant anything to him, he wouldn't. I wasn't sure anymore if he had just done it to screw with me. Either way, there was no chance of anything happening between us now. If anything happened to Kate, I don't know what I'd do.

Now that I think about it, it's sad that I only really talk to two girls in all of Ipswich. As far as friends go, I don't really talk to anyone other than the sons and the people that they associate with. Considering who Chase was, I wasn't going against that. It's always been like that, and I'm not going to let an asshole like Chase Collins come walking into Ipswich and hurt or _kiss_ whoever he wants.

I looked pass Pogue onto the road. Chase was standing there in the middle, all nonchalantly. Pogue pulled on the break, keeping our distance between Chase.

"Come to save little miss Muffet, have we?" Chase was really getting into the whole villain thing, being witty and all. Pogue didn't remove his helmet to speak to him, and I followed suit. "But you're too late!" Pogue's blood started to boil, and he revved the engine. I gripped onto him tightly as he did so. "A spider came and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away."

Pogue let go of the breaks, and sped up in Chase's directions. Chase shot his hands in front of us. Before I could react though, I was flung into mid-air. I just hovered there watching as Pogue and his bike went flying behind Chase. Chase took one look at me, then turned around, I, falling down just after he did so.

I couldn't focus right now. Instead of attacking Chase like any normal person would do at this time, I ran towards Pogue. An invisible barrier formed between us before I could get to him. I turned to Chase and tried to knock him down before he could hurt Pogue more but he enclosed me in an invisible box. I felt like a mime.

Pogue struggled to get up, but at least he did. If looks could kill, I would be afraid for Chase. I could see the black in Pogue's eyes. "You hurt Kate, and I'll kill you." Pogue growled. Together, or apart, he'll always love her.

"Her? I only used her to get to you." Chase said, in a tone implying that it was obvious. "It's you I'm going to hurt. And you're just my bait to get to Caleb."

"Lay a finger on him and you'll die you sick son of a bitch." I spat.

I watched Pogue pass out. A series of bruises and cuts appeared on his body, without a single person or object touching him.

"I didn't lay a finger on him." Chase said with a smug smile.

"Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me you had the power? I thought we were friends." I fought back the tears that threatened my eyes.

He looked away from me, kind of what they do in dramatic scenes during soap operas. "You were never supposed to be in this. I fell for you… Hard. But when I found out you had the powers…. I tried to stop myself from hurting you, but you were just so easy to manipulate" His mood and tone of voice suddenly changed. "Yes, it was my doing that you were so delusional that you thought you were kissing your lover Reid, rather than your _cute cuddly _boyfriend Tyler. It felt good to kill three birds with one stone."

"You realize you've been reduced to a comic book villain, ranting about his latest success."

Chase looked at me, an angry expression plastered on his face. I don't know how, but I fell to the ground. His power was so strong. Before I blacked out, I felt a set of lips brush against my forehead

"Know that you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see." I heard a voice, talk-singing.

"You will always be my boo." The words came from my mouth, but it didn't sound like me. It was full of pain and sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly. Reid was by my side holding onto my hand. His hair was messed up and he was wearing the same clothes as last night. I looked at the clock to see that it wasn't last night, it was still tonight. The time has really been going slow. Tyler was standing by the window, looking out with a distant look. But when I got up, he shot his eyes in my direction and rushed to my side, almost knocking Reid over in the process.

"How you doing Tilly-bear?" Tyler looked at me, eyes glowing, with a slight look of exhaustion.

"Just peachy, not that I've been unconscious for the past two hours or anything." I said sarcastically, beaming up at the boy.

Tyler looked at me sternly. He pulled me up and hugged me. "Never do anything stupid like that again." He pulled back and we stared at each other.

"Don't get serious all of a sudden fellas." Reid said, popping up from his chair.

"I'm a girl!" I whined.

"Feminism doesn't exist in you."

"But a penis does _in_ you."

Tyler and I burst into fits of laughter. Reid slumped back into his seat, unable to come up with a comeback. He left shortly after to go to the cafeteria and I was left with only Tyler.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them. Tyler rubbed my back, calming me down.

"He liked me, Ty" A look of confusion crossed his face. "Chase, I mean. He liked me and he kissed me and for a brief moment, I enjoyed it. I-I'm just so vulnerable around him and it scares me. He- what if he hurts you guys? I mean, he already hurt Pogue and I don't want to go through that again. And like I said, I'm vulnerable around him and I just – I just can't get that kiss out of my head. I'm going insane thinking about it because it just won't stop. Why is he doing this to me?"

I wrapped my arms around myself, sobbing as he pulled me into his chest. I could feel him shaking as he held me. He knew as well as anyone that very little things scared me. There was the occasional nightmare, but nothing had ever brought me into this state.

He brought my head up to look at him and I felt myself pushing my lips up to his. I had almost fallen over because he had moved before our lips could make contact.

"This isn't right."

"No! No, it is! You told me I had to realize what I want and I always knew what it was. It's you, baby boy. You're all I –"

"No I'm not!" His voice rose but quickly dropped down to his normal tone. "I'm not and that's just something I'll have to deal with." He sighed and sat back down, laying a hand on my knee. "I see the way you look at Reid and the way you look at me. Every day, I'd wish that you'd look at me like you do at him, but you never did and you never will" I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, really. I love you and I know you still love me, but you'll never be able to love me as much as you did him."

"Tyler I –"

"Don't. I can only be happy once I know that you are too. Plus, I know you guys slept together. He doesn't stay at a girls place past 1am and I could smell your perfume on him."

He beamed down at me, wrapping his arms around me one last time before said Blonde walked in.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- The Covenant does not belong to me. I only own Tilly.**

**Revised in 2012**

**A/N- Check for another Supernatural reference.**

It had been a few days since I got out of the hospital, but I felt better than ever. With the amount of energy in me today, I got up early and made a cake for Caleb. Today was the big day; he was ascending. A part of me just wanted to break down and cry for him, but I knew he could control it.

I heard slow, quiet walking on the stairs. Tyler emerged through the kitchen doors a few seconds later. His regular hair was replaced with bed head and his clothes with only boxers. He looked up and jumped at the sight of me. I laughed loudly as he took a pillow and covered his lower area.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Baby boy" I winked at him.

Tyler dropped the pillow and advanced towards me. "Can I lick the bowl?"

"So long as you don't mind sharing."

Tyler ran for the bowl as if it was in danger of falling. I grabbed it before he could reach it, took some of the contents on my finger, and dabbed it on his nose. He slowly reached for an egg and broke it on my head. We went on like that for a while; throwing whatever was in arms length at each other; flour, sugar, chocolate. By the end, I even ended up with the mixing bowl on my head.

"Hey. HEY!" Tyler and I turned towards Caleb. "What's going on?"

"We're baking!" I said as Tyler and I giggled at the look on Caleb's face. I pounced on Caleb, still with the bowl on my head, "Happy Birthday!" and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek.

Reid walked in and licked my cheek. I turned my head away in disgust as he laughed at me. "Delicious; you and the cake. You help make this baby boy?" I thanked Reid's attempt at making conversation. He hadn't said anything to Tyler since the hospital.

"A few of my weapons ended up in it, yeah." He flashed a toothy smile.

And with that, everything was right again. They took several strides towards each other and hugged it out. I dragged Caleb out of the room to let Tyler and Reid live out their bromance.

Staring at Caleb for a few seconds, I wrapped him in a tight embrace. I remembered everything we've been through together. He was there for me when my dad left, and when my mom died. Everyone would try to talk to me about it but he was the only one who could really get through to me. He was the only one I trusted at the time. I was there for him when his dad started going crazy with power. Reid had made fun of him a couple times about it. That was the first time I had ever punched someone. If anything happens to Caleb tonight, who'll be there to comfort me?

The warmth of the hug only brought tears to my eyes. He was more than a friend, even more than a brother. He was something indescribable to me.

"Be safe today."

"You don't do anything reckless today either. You hear me Tilly?" He said, pulling me in closer.

"I hear ya."

"Thanks for helping me tonight. I never really went to these things back in Boston. Too busy working my ass off to get here, I guess." Sarah said, admiring herself in the mirror as I put on the finishing touches of her makeup.

"Yeah, well down here, it's just about whose daddy can buy the most expensive dress. But that's not nearly as fun as shopping in Mrs. Danvers' closet. Shall we?" I stuck my hand out for her to take, and dragged her towards the massive closet between the bed and the bathroom.

Mrs. Danvers had a lot of time on her hands, so her closet was organized from what year she bought it, and what size she was at the time. We went through black dresses and brown dresses; short dresses and long dresses; fluffy dresses and plain dresses. Finally, we had chosen the two we liked the most.

I went with a teal dress that reached below my ankles. It hugged my body as I twirled in front of the mirror.

I sat Sarah back down in front of the vanity mirror. Pulling several strands of her hair back, I pinned it into a low bun. This put a lot more accent on her body. I did the same with my hair, but left a few strands out in the front.

"How'd you do this?" She asked, touching the back of her head.

I swatted her hand away, "Don't touch! My mom used to do it for me when I was younger," I smiled nostalgically.

"You don't talk about her much. What was she like - If you don't mind my asking?"

"Vivacious would probably be the only word to describe her. She was just so full of life. I mean, she never found a reason not to smile, even when my dad left or when my grandma kicked us out." My face fell as I brought up the people from my past.

"What happened with your grandma?"

"Well Caleb told you about the power, right?" She nodded. "Well I have a different sort of power. Think along the lines of the four elements; fire, earth, air, and water. Their power would be fire and mine would be air. Mine is more pure whereas theirs is dark. Anyways, my mom and Reid's dad were friends and one night, they had gotten into some trouble and my mom was forced to use dark magic. In my covenant, once you cross over to the dark side, there's no going back. The elder, which is my grandmother, is forced to take away your powers and banish you" Sarah must have noticed my frown because she started to stroke my back. I smiled up at her. "But it all worked out. I ended up with a bunch of idiots who've looked out for me since then."

I smiled one last time before leaving.

I descended the stairs and it felt like one of those slow motion moments in the movies. Tyler whistled and Reid wow'd at their first sights of me. I blushed as I took Reid's hand. He pulled me in, putting his left hand on my hip, as if we were about to dance. "You look beautiful." Everyone chimed in, ruining the moment. I still couldn't help but laugh.

"You're all obligated to say that, but thank you."

"Where's Sarah?" Caleb asked, with a look of despair on his face.

"Upstairs getting ready," I said, with a small voice. His despair must have been contagious.

"You should never have involved her," Mrs. Danvers stated, with a warning tone.

"You're right. But I can't change the past… and he's using her against me. All of you," He took a long look at each of us. "And it's going to stop." Caleb took three slow strides towards Reid, Tyler, and I. "I want you to take Sarah and Tilly to the dance. I'll meet you there; I don't think he'll try anything in the open." He said, in a matter of fact way.

"Please let me help you." I could feel the tears wanting to come up again.

"You promised-"

"I don't want to promise anything if that means you're going to die."

"Would you just let us help?" Reid fumed, trying to be tough, though I knew he was as scared as I was.

"Please, just once, do what I ask?" Caleb said calmly, yet there was a hint of pleading.

I bit back the tears and shook my head continuously. At that moment, Sarah descended the stairs. She got that exact look from Caleb that I did from Reid. That look of astonishment, longing… and love. It was sad to see them just starting out, and now she might lose him for good.

Mrs. Danvers gave us all one last longing look as the five of us walked out the door. I gave her a small wave before leaving. I listened as Caleb reassured Sarah he would come back, thankful that he wouldn't let Reid or Tyler go, so that we wouldn't have to have the same talk. One talk with Caleb was more than enough. I held Reid's hand tighter as Caleb and Sarah had their goodbye kiss. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Be careful, Caleb." I gave one last warning.

"I'll call ya."

We rode to the dance in silence. No witty comments from Reid. No smiles from Tyler. No giggles from Sarah. No pouting from me. Nothing.

Tyler finally pulled into the parking lot. When we stepped out of the car, the music hit me, and so did the wind. Reid walked to my side and slung his jacket over my shoulders. With Reid on my left, Sarah on my right, and Tyler on her other side, we made our way to the open doors.

Not even having taken 5 steps, Reid's phone rang. I stood on the side with Sarah as Reid spoke with Caleb, and Tyler watched him. Standing there, I listened to Reid mumble things to Caleb until I heard nothing else. Nothing but black noise. I looked to my left and saw Sarah passed out. I looked to my right and saw a figure standing over me. I never saw his face, but I did see his smirk as he leaned down beside me, and put a finger to my lip, so as to silence me. And then he was gone.

Chase was gone.

I rushed to Sarah's side, but there was a force field of some sorts blocking me from getting to her. I frantically searched for my purse that was no where in sight. I was stranded in the middle of nowhere with a psycho maniac trying to kill me and my friends. Great.

I sat on a pile of hay, not caring that I would ruin the dress. Millions of plans to get out of this went through my head, but none of them seemed rational or fair. There was the easy way out, which was leave Sarah here and go. Or there was no way out. Chase knew I would take the ladder. God, it bugged me how he thought he knew me so well.

10 minutes passed as I played with the hay. It seemed like I was taking this situation lightly, but I only did it so I wouldn't go insane. 11 minutes passed and Caleb walked in through the barn doors, soaking wet from the rain outside. I tried to scream out to him, but he never even looked in my direction. He couldn't hear me.

The second Chase came out to speak; thunder shook the barn, just like in a horror movie. I cowered into a corner. Storms weren't really my kind of thing.

"So I took out a little insurance policy." Lights flicked on, and Caleb finally saw me. I tried to run to him, but the same force field that kept me from Sarah, kept me from him. Sarah rose into the air, her hair falling down to touch the pedestal she was lying on. "Don't they look stunning? I especially like your dress, Tilly. Although, I'd probably like it a lot better on my floor." Caleb took a step towards us. "You touch them, and they die." Chase said, with a fierce tone, not once taking his eyes off me. "In fact, time's running out for Sarah. But don't worry, Tilly will probably still live. I intend to keep her for my own purposes if you don't screw things up. So why don't we get down to business."

I saw the fire flicker in Caleb's eyes, and backed more into the corner. He wouldn't be holding back tonight. The barn shook more as Chase shook his hands. "Ooo, witchy!"

I scoffed. "Is that your best line? Really?" My eyes turned white and Chase came flying down as the wood beneath his feet broke. "Got wood?" I picked up a piece of wood and tried to hit him with it, but he deflected it.

Chase pushed me back and walked through the force field, as if it were nothing. He turned back to me, "Only when I see you," And resumed his talk with Caleb.

Wood, hay, and all the other objects in the barn were flying around as they fought. Balls of energy were shot in several directions. I kept trying to get to Sarah but it wasn't working. My power was useless against his because he had already ascended and possessed his father's powers.

Checking my watch, I realized it was almost time; Caleb was close to ascending. I wish I could help him; it's not an easy thing to go through. It's worse than being shot, then being stabbed, then decapitated. It's like 100 lighting bolts crashing through you.

It finally reached 11:12. "Happy Birthday Caleb." I whispered as the tears streamed down my face.

Caleb rose to the air and screamed as an unknown force shot through his body. "Are we ascending?" Chase asked, with a sly grin. "Why don't we call it a night? Just say the words."

Caleb finally descended from the post as the force stopped coming. He went right back into the fight, but was going harder than he ever had. But Chase was still stronger. Caleb was knocked to the ground.

"You ready to say uncle?" Chase smirked.

"Go to hell." Caleb spat out, despite all the pain.

As soon as he said it, a fire started around me and Sarah. I did everything I could think of to try and stop it, but nothing worked. I tried to back into another corner, but only ended up sticking my elbow into the fire. Caleb finally got to his feet as another lighting bolt struck through the holes in the barn. It hit Caleb directly, but he didn't seem to be hurt by it. Someone had willed him his power. He was finally strong, but not strong enough.

Caleb had finally managed to knock Chase to the ground. I tried one more time to walk through the force field. This time it worked.

"Caleb, I'm the only one who can get rid of me and you know it." I yelled.

"If you overwork your powers, you'll die. I'm not letting that happen."

"It's either I die, or everyone else does. I'd risk my life for you guys in a heart beat. This is that heart beat."

"I'll do it myself Tilly! Just stand back."

"I can't let you do this." My eyes flashed white. Caleb fell to the ground before a force lifted him and Sarah out of the barn.

I breathed in deeply, sticking my arms out and facing my palms towards Chase. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus-"

I heard a cackling coming from right beside my feet. "You can't defeat me. _Nothing_ can defeat me."

"You're not dealing with the Sons anymore. Oh no, Chase, it's something much, _much_ worse."

He grabbed a hold of my hand. "I love you, Tilly. I never lied about that. Tell me you didn't feel it. Tell me!" He yelled.

I pulled my hand from his grasp. "Goodbye Chase."

_Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation et secta diabolica. Ergo, drago maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae perditonis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nominee. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

To think that this terror was over so fast made me so happy. Where Chase was gone, I didn't know, but at least no one would ever see him again.

I fell to the ground but someone's arms had instantly wrapped around me and dragged me out of the barn.

"Tilly, Tilly wake up!" Caleb slapped my face several times.

"It worked. It's over now" I struggled to say. "Tell them I love them."

"Tilly, don't you die on me! Don't! Tilly! TILLY!"

And it went black, everything, for the last time.

**A/N- If you've seen Supernatural, just pretend that wasn't an exorcism.**


End file.
